Jishomin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Kicchiri. Personal Appearance Jishomin is a purple Promin with an orange face, 2 antennas on his head and some bug-looking features. He also resembles a purple dictionary book. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Jishomin As a Bugmin, his face and his markings are the same colour which is red. Personality Jishomin is a clever and prudent Promin. Jishomin is the 'bookworm' of the Promins because he loves to read books. Relationships * Yuto and Shuu (owners) Abilities Jishomin's Kamiwaza ability is to correct out the informations and help students study through books. As a Bugmin, he can mess up the students' studies and also make students fail tests as always. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Jishomin makes his camero debut as a Bugmin in the beginning of episode 1. Jishomin made his first major appearance as a Bugmin in episode 8 when he turned the library into a general knowlege game-show with a lady from a magazine cover as its host. Yuto, Mirai and Shuu won the game-show against the Bug Bites. Later, after the library reverted to its original self, Bug-Jishomin was captured and debugged by Yuto. In episode 9, Jishomin was kidnapped by Bug-Liftmin. In episode 10, he got rebugged and then messed around Kirakira First Street. Later, Bug-Jishomin was recaptured and debugged by Yuto who also captured and debugged Bug-Liftmin. Jishomin was in for some special training in episode 12. Jishomin was one of the 4 Promins paticipating in a dance lesson in episode 20. Jishomin made a cameo appearance in episode 21. In episode 31, Jishomin was frozen solid by Freezemin whislt trying to hit Dorirumin and Railmin. Jishomin appears in episode 37 when Wanda demonstrates about fruit and veg. Jishomin was one of the Promins Terara got caught by in episode 38. Jishomin makes a cameo appearance in episode 44. Prior the end of it, he was kidnapped by Bug-Katasumin and then rebugged by the Bug Bites. Towards the end of the original Kamiwaza Wanda season, Jishomin is now with Shuu once again since he recaptures and debugs Bug-Jishomin in episode 45. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Jishomin made his debut as a Bugmin in chapter 05 when he and Bug-Banemin were found inside the stomach of Detokkusu Komatsu. Prior to the next scene, Bug-Jishomin was captured and debugged by Yuto. Along with the other Promins Yuto and Masato have so far in chapter 12, Jishomin helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin. Trivia Background * Jishomin was featured in the Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment in episode 37. Resemblances * Jishomin resembles a dictionary, a stack of books and an insect. Notes * According to his profile, Jishomin hates false information on the internet. * Jishomin's name comes from the word 'jisho' meaning 'dictionary' in Japanese. Gallery Tonkamin with Freezermin and Jishomin.PNG Promin Group.PNG Railmin and Promin-Coster.PNG Turbo, Keshigo, Jisho and Senpuu ready to dance.PNG Wanda_came_out_from_Jishomin.PNG Promins ferocious looking(3).PNG Mutemin_muting_Tonkmin_and_Dorirumin_for_Jishomin.PNG Mutemin_muting_Gakkimin_and_Micmin_for_Jishomin_again.PNG Jishomin On His Own.jpg Promins and Wanda.PNG Micmin, Jishomin, Jaguchimin And Gakkimin.jpg Screenshot Showing Denkyumin Lighting Up For Jishomin.jpg Jishomin Tugging.jpg Links * Jishomin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Kicchiri Attribute Promins Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Featured In The Kamiwaza Promin-Zu Segments Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season